Never Expected
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Yuu Amano X Akari Hinamoto Digimon Xros Wars, this is about their love story at high school, other couples: Kiriha X Taiki  KiriTai  Nene X Zenjirou  NeJirou  and from DXW Hunter, Tagiru X Mami, hope you like it and don't forget to review!


Never Expected 

_A/N: This for my best friend who request, A Yuu X Akari fic XDD oh well, I wont mind with this couple (even this doesn't exist XP ) anyway I add some Kiritai and Nejirou for my other best friends and little Mami X Tagiru, they love them XDD hope you enjoy this ;P_

P.S This fic, Akari and Taiki had same school!

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Yuu, the 12 years old boy, amazed when saw Hinamoto Akari, Taiki's childhood and the Xros Heart peacemaker girl, strong even without Digimon, She the sweetest girl he ever met after her sister, it seems Nene and Akari was good friend too, which he got chance to make close to her. When they were at war, Yuu surprised when he saw Akari ran to Taiki and flew together to Bagramon's heart, he admire her courage and his heart beat so fast when saw Akari returned with him, Yuu was happy because he glad she returned safely, thanks to Shoutmon, Cutemon and Beelzebumon, without them, they might wont survived, but Akari was so close with Taiki which make Yuu felt little pain in his heart, he could see her eyes sparkle when saw the brown hair boy, he could felt that Akari had crush on him.

One Year Later

"Finally! I can one school with Taiki again!" said Akari with happy tone while walking toward school, she was very exited with her first week at her first Junior High School, especially Taiki was there, then she accidentally bumped to someone.

"Ooouch…" whined the golden hair boy.

"S-sorry!" apologized Akari and stood up, she shocked when saw a golden hair boy that she ever seen. 'Wait, I ever saw him in somewhere else..' thought Akari.

"Hahaha its okay!" he stood up and smiled to her.

"Yuu!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Akari-san!" he was surprised too, and then they hugged each other.

"Hi! Where have you been?" asked Akari with surprise tone.

"Hahaha, well, I moved out from town after the war, hehehe sorry, I couldn't keep in touch with you…" he smirked while scratched his head.

"It doesn't matter…" she laughed. "Anyway where do want to go?" she asked.

"Hehehe surprise.." he winked, then he quickly pressed his lips to her cheek, Akari was shocked and stunned, Yuu quickly pulled off and ran away from her, Akari growled when she realized what he done to her, rubbed her cheek with red face.

'What the hell is he doing? Kissing my cheek? Oh my God, now I'm really flustered…' she thought, she decide to ran and forget it all.

~ At The Class~

Akari met her new friends and talk about daily things, Akari couldn't wait for break time because she want to met Taiki like usual, well, she kinda miss him because he was busy last week.

"Hey you know, I heard there is new student!" said a orange hair girl, Mami Kisaki, Akari's new friend.

"Again?" said her friend.

"This time, I think its from France!" said Miho, the clever student.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I overheard teacher's conversation!"

"Haha! Typical of you, anyway what do you think?" asked Mami to Akari who daydreaming, Mami poked her shoulder. "Hey!"

"Eeekh? Sorry…" she apologized.

"Huuh…" she sighed. "Are you day dreaming about that hot sempai?" teased Mami.

"O-of course not! Why would I think my own best friend?" she blurted out.

"What! You are his best friend! I couldn't believe you have friend like him!" said Mami's friend with exited tone.

'Oh damn! I shouldn't said that! it was secret!' thought Akari as she clapped her own mouth.

"Please don't tell anybody!" said Akari with lower voice but panicked.

"Hahahaa! Don't worry! You can count on me!" said Mami with proud tone. Akari astonished. 'I don't think she will keep promise…' thought Akari.

The bell was rang and everybody went to their own class, Akari's teacher came to class and introduce someone, Akari was shocked because it was the same guy she met last hour.

"Okay students, I would like to introduce new student who moved from France and stay in here…"

"Hi guys, My name is Yuu Amano.." he smiled and many girls from her class squealed, almost every girls fell at him fro the first time…. Except Akari, she look away and sighed.

"Any question?" asked the teacher, Mami raised her hand quickly.

"Yuu-kun! Can I know why you moving here? Is there something special?" she asked with sparkle tone.

"Well, I moved here…. Because…" he pointed at Akari. "Because of her…" he smirked.

Akari shocked as everyone gasped at the class, including Mami.

"Oh well…" he quickly change the topic. "Because Kudou Taiki too, he is my inspiration!" he said, everyone gasped again then various students asked him many questions.

After the first lesson, the bell rang again for sign it was break time, the boys went out from class and went to canteen, the girls was crawling at Yuu and many girls flirt her, Akari picked her bag and went out from class without cared about anything.

Yuu want to catch up with her but may girls blocked his path, Yuu decide to gave up and served them, he asked Mami. "Hey, Kisaki…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Akari heading to?"

"Oh! She told me she want to met Taiki-sempai!" she exclaimed.

Akari walk on the empty corridor, she went to his class and found he was reading book, there few of his classmate wandering on his class.

"Hey Taiki…" she spoke.

"Oh hi! Akari!" he exclaimed and approached to her.

"What is it?" he smiled.

"Well… umm… I bring your lunch… you left it again…" she said while looking away.

"Wow! Thank you!" he hugged her, Akari blushed, luckily no one saw them.

"Let's went to somewhere else!" he said, they didn't know Yuu was following them…

"So, you still busy?" asked Akari.

"Yeah, many activities I joined since I entered this school!" he said.

"Oh well, no wonder actually.." she sighed.

"Hehehe but I can handle it!"

"Good!" then she took deep breath. "Anyway I think you need manager again, you know what I mean…" Taiki was stunned at first then he nodded.

"Oh yeah I know… but I think I can handle this with myself…" he smiled.

"Eeekh why!" she asked with curious tone, being his manager is the only chance he could spend time more with him.

"We are not kids anymore… and we need to focus to study… I don't want bothered your study, Akari…" he said with serious tone.

"B-but…." Then Taiki pressed his finger to her lips. "You still my best friend like always…. It never changes…" he smiled. Akari was blushed and silent.

"Fine if that you want…" she looked away.

"Hahahaha.." he laughed. "But I won't mind you bring my lunch everyday…" he smirked.

"Not funny!" she slapped his back playfully and they laughed together. They didn't know someone watch them with envy tone.

Akari returned to class with humming tone, Mami smirked to her and started to tease her. "Look who happy now…" Akari keep ignore her and busy with her own stuff.

"That sucks…" Mami approached to Yuu who was entered her class.

"Hi Yuu-kun!"

"Hi Mami…"

"What wrong?" she noticed something different from him.

"N-nothing.." then he glanced at Akari who busy with her own note.

"Hi Akari…" he smiled hotly to her but she kept ignored him.

"Hoy! Don't ignore him!" said Mami with annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you…' she said with soft tone. "Anyway Mami, you could talk to him, I kinda busy here~" she said and continue focus on her note.

"Sorry, she sometimes rude…" she astonished.

"Its okay.." he smiled.

At the other lesson, Yuu tried to make move on her and flirt but it wont affected to her, she keep ignored him and pretend nothing happen between them, she often daydreaming and making some drabble, too bad Yuu couldn't see it, he really curious about her. Mami noticed between those two, Mami was little jealous because Akari having many greats friend but she had chance to talk to Yuu when Akari kept ignored him.

Akari went home alone, suddenly Yuu came and took her note. "Hey! Give it back!" she said with angry tone.

"Sorry but this book make me annoyed!" he said and stick out his tounge.

"You naughty boy! I said give it back!" she said and almost kicked him.

'Aw… she quite dangerous, but I like it…'

"Just because you more popular doesn't mean you can do anything to me!" she growled.

"Hahaha! then stop ignore me!"

"I told you I busy!"

Then they chased each other, forgot it was afternoon and finally they went home late, surprisedly, Akari had his phone number without realize, since when she had it? She never asked or added thought….

The next day

Akari was annoyed to him and Mami realize it. "What wrong?"

"Your boyfriend took my note…" she said.

"Who Mami's boyfriend!" said a loud tone from their back, It was Tagiru Akashi, Akari's cousin and Mami's childhood, yesterday he didn't came to school because he got flu but now he was fine and he didn't know about the new student.

"Nothing, she just joking!" said Mami while laughed.

"Where the hell you been?" asked Akari.

"Hahaha, just in home. Anyway thanks Mami!" he poked her head. "Hey! That impolitely!"

"Huh? But we're friends!" he said with innocent tone.

"I don't care!' she smacked his head. "Hey that hurts!" then they both argued again, Akari astonished saw them. Then Yuu came to class, the girls where squeaked and approached to them, specially Mami, Tagiru was shocked and he started dislikes the golden hair boy.

"Hey! Who is that guy!" he asked with annoyed tone.

"Oh, Yuu Amano…" she replied with cold tone.

"LOL! So this guy who date MY Mami!" he blurted out.

"No, I just kidding, but it seems Mami likes him…" she smirked.

"Hell no way I'm gonna let him!" he said and approach to him. "Hey You!" he pointed at Yuu.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are!" he asked with challenge tone, the girls dislikes Tagiru and started yelling over at him, pinned him down and kicked him, poor him…

~ At Break Time~

Akari walked to his class again, but this time Yuu could stop her by grabbed her and dragged her to empty bridge.

"What!" asked Akari with annoyed tone.

"Shuush! I'm trying ran away from your stupid cousin!"

"Well, its not my fault he chasing you!"

"But you the one who told him that Mami likes me!" he said.

"I just joking!"

"I know but I know that you like Tikki too…" he teased, Akari blushed, 'is he reading my secret note?' thought Akari with panic tone.

"N-no!" she denied.

"Don't deny it, I can see it from your eyes…" he smirked.

"F-fine! But don't tell anybody!" she said with annoyed tone.

"I don't think I will keep that promise.." he teased again before ran away from her, Akari completely forgot to gave Taiki his lunch and chasing Yuu.

Since that day, Yuu and Akari become friends accidentally, Tagiru and Mami often hang out with them, they often spend time more after school (Akari still spend her time with Taiki at break time), Even Yuu had a lot fans but he often spend time with them, mostly they did project together.

Yuu and Akari brought some books from class to teacher's room, they saw a familiar blonde guy who went out from teacher room.

"Hey is that…Kiriha?" surprised Akari.

"Yeah, its him…"

"What is he doing here?"

"I heard he moved here too, and he one class with Taiki…"

"Ooh…"

Then they put the books at their teacher, Akari quickly ran to the school graden to met Taiki like usually. "Hi Taiki, sorry I little bit late…" said Akari.

"Its okay.." he smiled then stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…I-I kinda have some stuff with someone else…." He said with nervous tone.

"Oh its okay, text message to me okay?" said Akari.

"Definitely yes…" Taiki smiled.

Akari sighed when she returned to school, Yuu came and shocked her. "Aaargh! You scared me to death!" she complained.

"Hahahaha sorry!" he smiled. "Anyway let's go to library! I heard there is some books who could help our project…" he suggested.

"Fine…" she answered lazily; she followed him to the library. They looking some biology book, Yuu accidentally saw messy brown hair boy with blonde hair boy on the corner of library, he quickly pushed her to between 2 thick bookcases.

"Hey what-"she stopped when she realize their face was so close, both of them were uneasy and awkward, Yuu moved his head closer to her without realize and look like want to kiss her, Akari who was stuck and confused closed her eyes and gave up, then the librarian cough, they both realized and pulled away, they didn't spoke to each other until they returned to the class.

"Where the hell Akari and Yuu have been!" asked Tagiru in frustrated.

"I don't know! Usually Akari spend her time with his boyfriend~" said Mami.

"Who is her boyfriend?" asked Tagiru surprised.

"Taiki-sempai!" she smiled.

"What! Really?"

"I dunno, but it seems they dating!"

"Hell, poor YUU…" he spoke. Mami surprised and begun tease him.

"Hey, since when you care about Yuu? And what that does mean? Is there anything-" Tagiru blushed and quickly waved his hand.

"N-No! I mean Yuu didn't have chance! And and-"

"Wait, do you mean Yuu likes Akari?" asked Mami surprised, it was rare thing Tagiru knew about love thing, and mostly he only care about fight and food.

"Maybe… just look at him, he always follow her everywhere and tease her a lot, he was quiet and 'nice' boy (but still annoying for me…) but he was talkative and flirty if with her…" explained Tagiru, Mami surprised Tagiru knew about those things and He DID care about Yuu.

"Oh…" she replied.

"Hey~ don't tell me you are jealous?" teased Tagiru.  
>"Why the hell I must jealous?" asked Mami with annoyed tone.<p>

"Because you likes Yuu…" he chirped, Mami blushed and she suddenly went to quiet. Tagiru shocked when he saw her reaction and went quiet, then Akari and Yuu came.

"Hey guys!" greeted Akari, she felt the awkward atmosphere.

"Umm…. Is something happen?" asked Yuu.

"N-nothing!" said both of them.

When the next lesson, all of them weren't concentrate because the incident at break time, Tagiru was restless and confused why Mami suddenly quiet, usually she always denied, while Mami confused her own feelings, she wanted to support them badly, but her other part admit that she likes Yuu, more than friend or fans, while Yuu was frustrated he did wrong thing and now he hardly to started conversation with Akari, Akari was confused and sad, first, because Taiki suddenly went busy but she think its okay since she could met him in other time, but what make her uneasy now because Yuu almost kissed her, she shocked because… she only think him only friend… or not?

~*~*~*~*~* After School ~*~*~**~*~

All of them said goodbye each other and went their own home safely, on the way, Akari texted message with Zenjirou who told her that he would confess his feelings to Nene who returned to Japan for while, Akari giggled and replied wish luck to him, then someone tap her shoulder which make her surprised.

"Aaaakh!" then she saw Yuu who was smirked uneasy. "Argh! Yuu, you scared me to death again! Will you stop did it!"

"I will if you will replied my call!" he said.

"Okay okay, anyway what are you doing here?" asked Akari and tried nothing happen between them.

"Look, I want to apologize what I did last time in the library, I didn't mean to, it juse reflect and- and…aaargh! I promise I wouldn't do that again…" he pleaded.

"Fine…." She sighed; she couldn't stand with his cute face when he begged.

"Thanks...' he smiled. "Anyway do you want me to teach you cook chocolate valentine? Valentine day two days more…" he suggested.

"Well, that not bad idea, you could came to my house now..' she smiled.

"Good!" he exclaimed, they didn't know Mami and Tagiru was watching them from behind and giggled.

~*~*~*~* Akari Home ~*~**~*~

"Finish! Now let's bake it!" said Yuu while wiped his sweat away and put the chocolate to oven.

"Thanks Yuu, now we must clean up!" said Akari while she gathered all equipments.

"Umm…Akari…" he called her uneasy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask…. You want give this chocolate for Taiki-san?" he asked quietly.

"Oh well…. Yes…" she blushed. "I always give this every year but he too dense so he didn't know what I mean, and I… decide to confess my feelings to him since we older now…" answered Akari with nervous tone.

"Ooh.." he could felt a blade jab his heart, it was hurt and painfully, but he tried to smiled and covered his feeling. "Good luck Akari…" he smiled.

"Yeah…" then she felt someone hugged her from back and kissed her hair. "Yuu?" she confused.

"Uups…Sorry!" he realized his body moved his own and quickly bowed for apologize, Akari's heart still beating fast so she just nodded and look away. 'This sooo awkward…' spoke Akari. Then Yuu's phone rang. "Hello? Nee-san? You came home? Okay, I will return now…" then he hung off.

"I'm sorry Akari but my Nee-san waiting me now, so see you…" he kissed her cheek before ran away. Akari want to punch him so much because he broke his promise but her emotion was uncrontabble and he heart start to beat fast again, sign something happen between them.

'Uuugh, why Yuu keep tease and flirt me? Wait… he didn't did that, I mean he was blushed and uneasy… is he…. Likes me? That impossible! I mean he popular! B-but… he… aargh! I must forget all of this and concentrate to my chocolate!' thought Akari, then she sniffed something burned. "MY CHOCOLATE!"

~*~*~**~* Valentine Day ~*~*~*~*~

Akari was uneasy since she wake up, Mami approached to her and cheered her to gave Taiki the chocolate while Tagiru and Yuu was having some secret conversation.

"Hey Yuu…" he said.

"What?" he replied with annoyed tone, thought he would ask another debate again.

"Look, this time I want to help you, not fighting with you…" said Tagiru as he growled. "I know you likes Akari…" and Yuu blushed. "I want… you make her happy… she the nicest cousin I have.." he said sheepishly.

"Well, but she with Taiki-san now, what I should do…?"

"Eeeh, actually…um… I kinda heard about Taiki-san, I always admire him like you, you know but lately… I think umm…" he tried to explain what he means but hard to find any match word.

"Split it out!" said Yuu impatiently.

"I heard Taiki-san was gay!" he spoke up, almost screaming.

"What!" Yuu shocked.

"Well, it just rumor but it was true actually, I mean I caught him with the blonde guy often, somewhere place who empty and no one, I just saw their heads actually but they was so close… like kissing…" explained Tagiru.

"Oh no! I must tell her before she gave it to him!" said Yuu in rush.

Yuu saw Mami who was peek someone. "Hey Mami!"  
>"Shuush! Keep your voice down!" said Mami.<p>

"What happen?"

"Akari confessed her feeling to him now!" said Mami while looking back, Yuu joined peek them, he could see Taiki look at her with sad tone and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I-I…. like you but…. I already had someone else… I'm sorry…" he said with sad tone, Akari was pretty shock and shivered.

"Oh well…. But…. Could you tell me who is it?" asked Akari with shaky voice.

"Is…..Kiriha…' he blushed and look away, Akari didn't believe what she heard and ran away to other direction, Taiki want to catch up with him but then Kiriha appeared and took him away. Both of them was shocked.

"Oh no! what should we do!" confused Yuu, then Mami pushed him away.

"Go! Cheered her and confessed your feeling!" cheered Mami.

"W-what! But she just broken heart!" he shocked.

"I know but I think it was good opportunity!"

"But…" he look at her. "What about you?"

"I could handle it myself… go! Akari needs You!" she spoke before Yuu ran toward Akari.

"I'm feel sorry…" spoke Tagiru, Mami was surprised. "You must be broken heart.."

"Eeeh why?"

"You do like Yuu, right?"

"Only friend!" she laughed. "What make you think I like him?"

"That…" Tagiru pointed to chocolate who at Mami's hand. "It for Yuu, right?"

"Hahahhaa" she laughed again. "What so funny!" blushed Tagiru.

"This for you dummy!" she smiled. "Eeeh Me!" shocked Tagiru.

"Yeah…" she stepped closer. "I might like Yuu…. But…. I like you more…" she said before kissed him, Tagiru was stunned at first but he kissed her back, he was glad he wasn't one-sided, he likes Mami for long time.

Yuu saw Akari who was sobbed in the corner of the garden. Yuu softly gave her a hug.

"Yuu?" surprised Akari.

"Yeah, I'm here…"

"Please, leave me alone… I want be alone today…"

"No, you never be alone..' he said with serious tone. "I will be with you…" he look at her straightly.

"Why?" she confused.

"Because… I love you…" he blushed and kissed her forehead.

"Y-you lying…' she denied.

"No, I'm serious…" he look at her again even embarrassed. 'God… Akari so beautiful...'

"Why?" she asked again, she had no idea why he loves her.

"B-because… you different from any girl…" he took deep breath. "And I'm fall in love with you since the first time I saw you… so strong and brave… I love everything about you, Akari…" he said.

"B-but I'm…"

"I know, you likes him and you broken heart now…" he rubbed her hair gently. "I will be waiting you…' then he stood up and wanted to leave. Then he felt a pair of hand hugged him from back.

"No…" she spoke up. "Don't leave…"

"Eeeh…" surprised Yuu.

"I-I think I like you… more than friend…" she blushed. "I just realize it yesterday…" said Akari uneasy.

"Really?" he looks at her happily.

"Yes…" she nodded. "And I wouldn't be mind if… you want be my boyfriend…"

"Oh thank so much!" he hugged her tightly. "I will never let you go…" he smiled.

"And…" they face were met. "May I kiss you?" asked Yuu sheepishly.

"Anything you want…" spoke Akari while closed her eyes, then they kissed passionately.

~*~*~*~* After School ~*~*~*~*~*

Akari and Yuu happily walk to their home hands in hands, Akari accidentally buped to brown hair boy. Taiki!

"Taiki!" surprised Akari.

"Akari!" suddenly Taiki hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry what I did! I don't want to make you cry and ruin our friendship, please forgive me!" said Taiki with pleaded tone.

"Its okay, Taiki…" smiled Akari and hugged back. "I wont mad because of that, friends?"  
>"Friends…' they shake hand together, Akari finally notice Kiriha was beside them.<p>

"Um…. Hello…Kiriha…" said Akari with nervous tone because of his glare.

"Don't be scared…" said Kiriha with soft tone. "I'm here just for make sure Taiki will apologize to you, he so dumb like always…' he sighed.

"Hey! I could do things with myself!" protested Taiki, then Kiriha grabbed his arms. "I'm sorry but we're kinda busy, see you later…" said Kiriha.

"Yeah, Bye Akari! Bye Yuu! Please take care of her nicely!" said Taiki as he waved hand to them.

"They sure really funny astonished Yuu. 'So the rumor are true…'

"Yeah..' she laughed, then they saw Mami and Tagiru holding hand each other sheepishly. They both giggled saw them but decide to ignore them so they have some time alone.

Akari decide to visited Yuu's Apartment since he asked her to visit sometimes, like always, Akari couldn't stand saw Yuu puppy eyes.

"Just promise you wouldn't do anything funny!" said Akari with annoyed tone.

"Hehehe… of course, I'm good boy!" he smirked.

"Good boy in your head…" she smacked Yuu playfully. When they opened the door, they shocked saw Nene and Zenjirou… making out each other on couch. Yuu was 'Yuck!' he never imagine his sister making out, specially with guy like Zenjirou while Akari gasped.

"Ah! Hello guys!" said Nene who quickly pulled away from Zenjirou.

"Hi!" greeted Zenjirou with exited tone and gave them friendly hug.

"Zenjirou, you never told me you date with her!" said Akari while laughed.

"Hahaha… oh well, I confessed today!" he smirked.

"Neesan, are you sure you dating with this guys?" asked Yuu with uneasy tone, he didn't believe her sister who was idol, like kind guy like Zenjirou.

Nene giggled. "Hehehe, yeah, beside he will be my bodyguard~" she said.

"Anyway we will go…" said Zenjirou, grabbed his coach. "Enjoy your time, both of you~" teased Nene and winked to them.

They silenced for seconds. Then Yuu asked her. "Want to try?"

"Eeekh…No!" she blushed.

THE END

Yaay finish! LOL! I couldn't believe I can write this long XDD more long than before! This just random idea and I couldn't help but write it all, and yeah, there many pairing too~ Sorry for Nejirou fans, it just little because I forgot about them so I put it on the end, I enjoyed write Tagiru X Mami too, they cute couple 3 I want to add more Kiritai but since this fic is hetero couple so I couldn't add much more :/ oh well, thanks for read until end and please reviews w


End file.
